a GOTHIC Jonas Brothers Love Story
by icryblood666
Summary: Vampirez Will Nevah hurt YEW A GOTHIC Jonas Brothers Love Story is the rousing tale of DEMONA a gothic girl living in a bording school in Siberia. When the Jonas Brothers drop in, Demona finds herself in a love triangle which helps her find herself.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTAH 1!!!1

**((OHAI DIZ STORY IZ RATED M. 4 MATURE. I DONR Own HARRY POTTER OR THE JONAS BROTHERS. Kthnxbai!))**

My namez Demona nightshade moonhag whisper Draven & i go 2 Lachrymose Skool for the Mentaly Unstablw. I kno whut you are thinking, DEMONA? UNSTABKLE??? But itz tru. See, cuz ima vampire. No rrealy. I juzt LOVE blood!!!!!1!11 Today wuz the firs day of ma Junior year at Lachrtmose, my rentz send me here to git rid of me cuz tey work ALOT and r sick of deling wif me. Ihatemalyfe

sumtimz!1!!!....ackshully all da time.

Datz whyy I bcame a SATINIST.. There are ALOT of uz at Lachrmozee, ((& if u r not a Goth den dotn even conintue reading DIZ!)))

NE WAYZ I walked into da aidotoriyum with the otha studentz && sat nezt two my bffs, BlackMariahhh && Spiderweb. But their REALL namez are Miley Cyruz (shes blakcmariah) and DEmi Lovato (Spiderweb). They go to lachtrymze cause the Disney Channel got sic of dem being SATINISTS && sent dem here. Blackmariah had cut her hair short and dyed it cherry red, she haz a pierced nose and today wus wearing an adorable MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE shirt, miniskirt && fizhnezt. Spider had long blak hair with purple and green streks, she had a Monroe piercing and was wearing a blak dress with a corset top! Dey looked so sexie!

Wen they saw me dey jumped upp and hugged me complimenting my red eyecontszt & how they matched my red and Grennn streks in mai long black hair. Ismiled and lokd down at my outfit I wuz wearinf a black tainktop and blxkandwhire fingerless glovs that whent to my elboz and a red miniskirt wif blakcandwhite neehigh sockz. We sat donw as far away from da PREPS as possible. We HATE THEM.

Da Headmisztress BellaDOnna came int the room follod by 3 **HAWT** Boyz. Dey all had jet blck hair, the younfst one has blond tips, the middle one has red tips and the older one had blue tips. They all wer REALLY PAIL && had red eyecontaxt like me!!!111!! Belladonma started babbling and intriduzed the boys as **THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!!11!! 111 **

I glancd at spidah and we echanged mysterious looks, wha were the jobrz doing HERE??? Wer dey POSERZ? As I lookd up agin I noticed Joe & Nick staring at me!!!! Kevin was looking around indifferently. Aftre the announcements we wer allowed to go bac to da dormz. I stood up to leave and found JOE bloking the aisle! "WTF?" I asked madly. But he juz stared longinlfy at mee, I noticed nick across the autotorium glaring at joe. _Thatz weird!_ I thought. I waz abour to push jo out of tha way whn I noticed his HIM shirt. "HEYOMG YOU LIKE HIM?" I screamed energetically lethargicly. He nodded shyly _OMG HES SO CUTE!!!11!!_ I screamed to myself. "my namz Striker" he said. I guess he was a satinist to! And so wer the other brotherz. I was really excited he wasn't a poser. && I grimaced sweetly at him before stumblinf back to da dormz.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A.N. ****~~PLZ RATE & REVIEW an if u flame ura PREPFU**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTAH 2!!!!!11

**((HAI THIS IS THE AUTHOR AND I DON OWN DA JONAS BROTHERZ AN I MADE UP DOZ LYRICZ AND DIZ IS RATED M. AND DIZ HAS DRUGS IN IT AND PPL MAKING OUT SO WATCH OUT OKAY?))**

Wen I returned to da dromz Spidah and Blacky were on da coachhh smokin' pawttt. "HEY ZOMGZ I SAWD YEW WIF JOE" Yelpes Mariahh. "OMG SHUT UP YOU FUGLKY BIOTCH" I cmanded. I peak't at spidah an she wuz cryin blood. Non of de otha gurlz in our dorm wuz talking two her, dey was treatin her like a lepord. "WUZ WRONG?"I gagged at her. But she juz leapt up an ran to da bathroom to cut herself. Probz. _Whatevs'_ I thought cuicidaly, an I went to ma room. Eye put on a racy jumpah for bead an bounded into my coffin. Vampirz sleep two you know. SUDDENLYY……………………………………………STRIKER BUSTED THRO DA DORR!!!!!1!!!!!11!1! "HEY WHUT DA HEVEN R U DOIN!"I moaned sexily…an I groped the firedistinguisher to hit him wif. "I juz want to tell yew dat I wroted you a song" he spoke lustly. _YOU ARE SO CUTEEE1!11!!! _I screamed to myself.

"_**I'm goth, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
Know my lyfe and I like you**_

I'm slippin' into the blood  
And I'm tryin' keep from drinkin it  
Baby, who turned the temperature colder?  
'Cause I'm freezin' up, freezin' up 4 you baby  
C'mon Goth

I fell so fast  
and hit my head on your back  
no shirt, no shoes  
All by yourself, your eyes look bruised

I'm slippin' into the blood  
And I'm tryin' keep from drinkin it  
Baby, who turned the temperature colder?  
'Cause I'm freezin' up, freezin' up for you baby

_**float in the room all I can see is you  
Oh, you're starin' me down I know you are gothic two. –"**_

suddenly I started ballin' blood. It wuz so bootifulI juz couldn't help it."WHAZ WRONG?" vomited strikr nervouzly. "DAT WUZ AWSUM. YOU R SO GOTH IT TRNS ME OWN" suddenly we wuz makin owt. Striker jumped on me an I kizzed him passively wif my tonge. BUT DEN……………………………………….SPIDAH WALKED IN AN SHE SLAPPED ME.

_______________________________________________________________________

**HEY GUYS DIS IZ DA AUTHOR AGAIN. I KNO DIZ IZ SHORT BUT IDK IF PPL READ DIZ OR WHAT?**

**SO RAAAAATEEEE AND REVIEW PLLLZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISclamer: I DNT OWN DA JONUZ BRODATZ!!! OR MARLY CIRUS!**

**AWRNING!! DERE IS GRAFIX SECKZ IN HERE SO IF U R UNDAR 18 DNT RED IT!!!!11! **

CHAPTAH 3

Da NeXt day I wus takin a shower n thinkin abut whut happened wif spidah. _WHUTA WHoER _!!11!1 I thought 2 mysalfe aloud. She wuz actin jeluz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! of me n strikr. I lokd down at ma HHHHUHGE bobz n I hatd myself 4 bein sso smexy. All da boys wantes to touch me! I wizh SATAN made me UGLKLY!!1!

Anywayse, I decid to go 4 a walk. Evn tho Lchrtmose wuz in SIBERIA!!!! Welll iz cold but I like it, cuz ima vamp. I pUt on sum hawt GOFF clothz AND WENT OYTSiDE. As I was walking………………….SUUDENLY……………………nick wuz there. "HEY U R DEMONA, RITE?" he asked demonicly I nodded that I wuz. "Ü can call me PAINE" nick said. "Nick is my SLAVENAMEE!1!!" he exlazmed "Well r U a SATINIST ???" I asked quixzically "sure" he replied. We decided to kep walkin togetha n talkin. Soon I ralized I relly liked Paine! Maybe mor than striker!! I told paine about whut happened wif spidah and striker n he symphonized wif me. He told me how striker was a PLAYAHH and wasn't vry nice to girls! I had a hard time bevin this after hiz butiful song he wrote 4 me.

On da way baxk to Lacstromze Paine & I heard noizez comin from da gardening shed next to the garden. We decided to go check it outt. I lookd thro the window of the shed AND…………………..SPIDAH AND STRIKER WAS HAVIN SEX!!!1!11! "o0o0o0oh strokre" moaned spidah sexily. I started screamin and cryin blood an spidah and strikr stopped and saw meeh and paine. Then Spidah smirked at me!!11!!!!! and Striker looked evn more depressed than usual. I was so upst I ran baxk to lachrymose N cut myself the entire way.

Later dat day me n blackmariah we're ignorin spidah and hangin wif paine. Paine told me he felz soo bad abut whit strikr did he cut himself 2. _DATZ SO SWEEET_ I screamed to myself. I knew I likd him bettah NE WAYZ! Acrooss the hall strikr was sittin by himself cryin blood n he was starin at me. I decid I coulndtl teake it ne more and I stood up N screamd "STOP LOOKIN AT ME YOU FUGLY

POSZER!!!!!!!!!1!11!!!1234!" eryone lookd at him and glard cause I wuz mosly in a room of goffz who thought I was awzum. Sumtimz I wizh I wus hated, an unpopular. Den my lyfe wouldn't suck so much. : (

* * *

**AN: oMFg uf u gaiz dnt stayt givin me gud review, den i wnt rite anymore of da storiE!!!!!1 sersly u GAIz R ACKTIN liEK prepz!!!1**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTAH 4!!!!1!!!!satan!!!!!!!!!111!!!!**

**((I DO NOT OWN DA JONAZ BROTHAERS!! Or HOTTOPIC! Or miley))**

Me n Spidah still wrnt talking da next day. I couldn't even believe dat fugly biotch. She wuz such a pozer anyways. 2day she was wearinf black and pink! Wtff!! No REAL goff would wear dat! Me N blackMariah decided 2 go shopping in town. Uzhully we haf to take da bus, but today while we wer wating, Paine and hiz brother Kevin pullef up in a black lamborginzey wif a blud red batt painted on da back. It wuz soooo goff! We jumpd in dair car and dey took us in town wif dem. While we wer in da car Kevin intoduxed gimself as Batz Rabiez N told uz how he wus a SATINIST. He wuz cute n I hoped he would hook up wif miariah.

Paine n Batz droppd us off in da sketchy part of town ((CUZ WE ASKED DEM TO NOT CUZ DEY ARE SHADY LOZERS GOD SICKO)) diz is wher all da good goff shopz were located lyke HOTTOPIC!!1!! "hey Mariah omfg derez hottopic!" I said depresdly. An we wend inside. Dere were so many cute tings to buy and I bought a bloody tutu wif black n white stripped tigtz and a corsettop dat extensuated my bobz. N I also bought a chocker lyke da dog color kind wif spikes dat makes yew look dangerouz. Mariah bought sum shiz too but none of it wuz as hawt as mine. She dindt hacve big bobz.

Soon I relzied I was really HUNFRY! N usually I cna starf myselvez. but we leaft the store. I needed sum blood so I grabez thiz hot guy and sucked his blookd for a bit den I gave him zum candy an told him to reszt. Den we found paine N batz and dey started drivin uz back to Lakstryme. On da way eye saw a sign dat said………………

H.I.M. LIVE IN CONZERT 2 NITES AWAY. I showd paine "do u want to cum wif me do tat conzert?" I askes seduxtivly and he said "yuz" on da way baxk we all smoked pawt n did sum coke.

When I got back to da dormz spidah was dere! She wuz cutting herself and eatin coco puffs wif blood instead of milk. "IM SOWEY!" she shrieked tranquilly. "I WUZ JEALUZ OF HOW U ALWAYZ GET ALL DA HAWT GUYZ AN NOW STRIKR WOND TALK TO MEE" she said suicualyy. "itz okay, I kno dat I am hot" I replied sadly. We high5d cuz hugz R OVAHRATED juz fyi. N we decided 2 plan a prank 2 play on strikr!!!1! LOL. We dcided that latah dat night we would sneakk into da boyz dormz N put a cat carvas in hiz pillowcswe!!11!!1

_*latah dat night*_

Me N Spidah N BlackMariah were kreepin down da hall to da boyz dorms. When awl of da sudden……………HADMIZTRIZ BERLLADONA WUZ THER!!11!! We quick hid behyn a status of diz really ukly guy who wuz naked. She wuz talkin' to our math profzsor abut giving detanshuuns to BATZ! _Thatz weird _I thought to myshelf. But I fingured she wuz just bein' a pozer and hatin on uz GOFFS so I ignored it 4 now. Once dey were gone we kept kneepan. Soon we wuz strikrs room!!!1 N' we used our SWICHYBLIDEZ ta break da lock.

_LOL STRIKR SNORES!!!!_ I screamed to myshelg an put sum glue in hiz shoez. Den we took da cat circus and stuff it undah hiz pillow!!! And den………………………..HIS SNORKING STOPPED!

___________________________________

**hey diz iz de aufer. TANKZ TO DOES THAT REVIEW DIS BUT STOP FLAMIN YOU EFFING PozsRS!!!!221#!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTAH 5!!!!!21#!!!!!!**

**((EYE DON'T OWN DA JOBROS BUT I DO PWN PAINE BATZ N STRIKAH KBAI…OH PS. DIZ CHSPTAH HAZ RIQUE CONTNT))**

I tought quicly and hid under srikrs bed whonce his snokring stopped. Balck Maraih and Spidahwevy jumpes in his closet. Siddenly stroker sat up straifht asa pole "DEMONA!" he moaned depresstly, suddenlt I raalzied he was SLEEP TALKIN!!! I knew some poplz you could talk to when dey sleep talk so I said "YEAH?" spidah and blacky lookd at me lyke I wuz CARAAZAYY. "deemoonaa I love yew" he yelped calmly. _Dat wuz so sweet of him to say, hez soo sentistive!!2!1_ I thoght in the depths of dispair. But I felz bad cuz I knew spidah ltkes him too, sio I said "YEW SHULD DATE SPUDHA!" and he grnted strangly and den started snorin again. When I thought it wuz safe I crept our of da bed nd snuck the hell outa der.

When me n spidah n blaky reached our dorms again we wuz cackling lyke witches at our elvil trick an spidah wasn't even upset about striker saying he loced me! I wuz glad cuase im afraid I still like hm!!32! Den…………….we went 2 shlep.

Da neST MORNIng I woke up feeling kinda glumly. I wuz thinkin abut stirkr and paie! I loved dem both alot n I wanted to do it wif dem…but I kew I could only chose one. I put on my bludred miniskit wif black lace on da edges dat made my legs look sextorted and a black bellyhurt dat showd my belly wif smishnets. Den I put on black eue makup and drew tearz foing down ma face so every1 would know i qam in morning! Den I ran downatairs to eat sum cocopuffz wif blood instead of milk.

Suddenly……………………….. PAINE CAME OVAH! My inszdes felt al warm lyke I gust swalloed a kitten. "ohai" he said sadily and sat donw next to me. "HEY!" I said quetly. Paine stired at me for a few min and it felt lke my cold dead heart started beatinf afain only to melt into a sticky mess dat sutck to ma ribz like a melted lollipop. "Do u wantta sckip class?" I asked sadly "shure" he spaod

Soon we wuz holdin hanfz and walkiN In da forest out side Lacrymist. "I don knw if any1 undesatands me like u do, demona" paine told me bashdully. DEN………I PUshed my lipz 2 hiz pashionaltly…and we sahted makinout. He pushed me aganst a tee andI took off ma skirt and ma thon.g just as spaine starered takin off his pants MEADMISTRISS BELLRDAMRMA WUZ THER!!!!2!!!!11111

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING KIDS DOING?" she wined. I hid behynd paine sos she couldn't see ma lady partz cuz I think she wuas a lesbian and dat would be undofrmtorable for me. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND GET TO CLASS! Oh and you have detention" she + cruly. A s we heded back 2 class I started cryin blood. Paine tried to comport me but it only made it wore cuz I just wanted hiz body.

Detendtion wuz served latah dat night in da math profeshors room. Apparently Batz had detenshiton two cus he wus dere wen me and paine got dere. When he saw us he wus rEALLY SHOCTD ANd screamed "WHUT ARE YEW GUYS DOIN HERE?" we lookd at gim deprestly and told him abut it. Den awl of da sudden da match professhior walked in…………… wearinf ONLY a silky red bathrobe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111

* * *

**HAI GYZ DIZ IS DA AUFER. ****THANKS TO DOSE WHO UNDERSTAND ME AN MY WIRTING DIZ IS DEDICARED 2 YEW. I JUS WANT 2 SAY DAT DIZ STORY IZ ABOUT PPL NAMED STIKER, PAINE, AND BATZ…IF YOU THINK YOU'BE HEARD OF PPL BYE DAT NAME DEN EYE THINK YEW R CRZY…BSCLY DIS ISNT REAL SO U PPL NEED TO GIT A BOOBJOB ANDD GIT OVAH 3 DOSE DAQT REVIEW!!!!1  
**


End file.
